


Clown Care

by Jokeboi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, Injury, M/M, fan universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokeboi/pseuds/Jokeboi
Summary: a near fatal injury on the mend leads to cheeky conversation





	Clown Care

**Author's Note:**

> this one features a version of joker from my personal fan universe on tumblr: https://ask-jokeboi.tumblr.com/post/170395204386/clown-care-a-ficlet
> 
> written for fun, I might do longer ones later :)

“mmm?” Jay moans, confused, as he begins to wake from his nap. Which is odd because he can't recall ever falling asleep. His body is curled in fetal position and draped in something warm and heavy. He stirs more as he slowly opens his eyes, furrowing his brow as they adjust to the light. When he finally manages rub the fog from his vision, he finds himself staring up at an uncomfortably steril white lamp. After a few more bleary seconds, his mind begins to clear too and he realizes the surface he’d been lying on feels more like bedrock than a mattress. in an attempt to ease his discomfort he tries to sit up. An action that’s immediately met with a burning shock that radiates from his torso and splinters throughout the rest of his body.

“hhhng!” he lets out a rather undignified whimper as he manages to prop himself upright, biting back the pain. When he’s finally able to properly take in his surroundings… his breath hitches… he’s in a CAVE, surrounded by whirring machines and displays and…

“bats…” Jay whispers, there were indeed, bats. Hundred of them hanging from odd crevices within the cavern, chirping, screeching, flapping about

“bats… I'm.. i'm in… I'm in the b-”

“Batcave” a deep, stoic voice finishes. Jay nearly gives himself whiplash as he turns to the voice, eyes alight, grin wide and growing wider as he locks eyes with its owner.

“Batman! AhgH!” he exclaims before clutching his side in pain

“easy…” Batman croons softly “don't overexert yourself… “

Jay hardly listens as he holds on to himself and deteriorates into a fit of excited giggling 

“im in the Batcave… THE Batcave heh... heh.. hEh HeH HA HA HAAA!” his laughter rings out into the cavern, echoing off the walls and disturbing some of the bats from their slumber. 

“Oooh ho no… no... , i MUST be dreaming… please tell me all of this is really happening and i’m not just somewhere at arkham drugged out of my mind right now?” the way he looks at bats makes it hard to tell if the question is serious not. Batman just shakes his head, hiding an amused smirk and reassures him. 

“No… you’re not drugged… at least, not that much… and, yes, you’re really here right now.” the news makes Jays smile widen even more and he giggles to himself again before suddenly going quiet as he asks.

“Er… forgive me but uh… what um… what-..”

“Happened?... you don't remember?” he says this in a way that's almost accusatory. Jay shrivels back a little.

“Heh… sorry, only drawing blanks right now…” Batman sighs

“Guess i should have expected as much, the hit you took was almost fatal, knocked you out for.. a while” Jay doesn't have anything to say to that. he looks around again, avoiding eye contact, and realizes he’s laying on some kind of operation table. He touches the area of pain on his side and lets the blanket covering him, which he now realizes is actually a cape, fall to his waist. He looks down and discovers a large gash that splinters out into a lightning like web of burns and bruises across his entire body…. 

“what the hell… ??” 

“an electric shock...” bats says as he examines the injury from afar himself, seeming a bit concerned “it only grazed you but the power was enough to leave… permanent damage… you probably would have died if i hadn't…”

He stops himself… 

“i mean… you’re lucky” he corrects 

Jay looks up at him, eyes wide, then smiles

“you’re right…. I am lucky… lucky to have you”

At that Batman's bright blue eyes widen, then he looks away.

“it.. wasn't anything personal alright…?”

Jay rolls his eyes 

“I know, I know about your whole “code” thing but… still… seems a bit , idk… excessive… to take me in like this” he grabs the cape and pets it as if it were made of the world's smoothest satin instead of hi-tech kevlar

“wrapping me up in this nice cape of yours like an injured animal and licking my wounds… you don't treat the other villains like this...”

“stop making it sound like that…”

“like what?”

“like you… like i’m… “

“like you’re ‘fond’ of me?” he suggests. Batman turns to glare at Jay who's looking back at him with a smug grin 

“just shut up and put this on...” Bats deflects, throwing him a bundle of spare clothing. Jay laughs up a ruckus as he catches them, his amusement shamelessly bouncing through every chamber of the cave.


End file.
